Trust
by A Moments Hesitation
Summary: Misty is a typical high school girl..with a hatred for boys. Why? Long ago she was horribly abused by one and hasn't been able to tolerate being anywhere near them since. Now Ash came--a boy who looks exactly like the one who tormented her in the past.AAM


**Summery:Misty is a typical high school girl...with a hatred for boys. Why? Long ago she was horribly abused by one and hasn't been able to tolerate being anywhere near them since. Now Ash came-- a boy who looks exactly like the one who tormented her in the past. AAML**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any of their characters!!**

* * *

**A/N I: Ash is ****NOT**** the tormentor whatsoever!!**! **Just in case cuz some people have weird minds no offense to them tho.**

* * *

**Trust**

**.:Chapter 1:.**

_No matter how many times you reject me, I cannot help but stare at you the same way I did before._

Misty sat at her desk in class finishing her science lab worksheet. "Augghh."I groaned."I don't understand this one bit." I was so frustrated that I felt like ripping my hair out.

I never did understand my science teacher, well a lot of kids never understood him in fact. Mr. Ovatop always had a way of speaking that nobody understood him, even the principal, Mrs. Frender, has problems understanding him. He always would speak so fast that we would barely have time to write down what he was saying down. My grade in science was low because ofthat. When I told my mom that, she didn't seem to want to believe me. Says that I'm just using that as an excuse.

I tapped my pencil on the edge of my desk trying to figure out my last question, which I was thankful for. _What does this apply to the real world?_ Tough question.

I halted my tapping and bit the eraser gently careful not to tear it off. I glanced around, everyone was either chatting with their friends or doing some homework they had to finish for 7th period.

They finished early as they always did with Mr. Ovatop, considering his speed at speaking; sometimes she wondered how he learned to speak that fast. Well anyway he let us do anything we wanted as long as they weren't loud. Mr. Ovatop isn't so bad at all.

I glanced at the clock indicating that we had ten minutes left. I groaned. _Better get back to work if I don't want _homework. I stared at the piece of paper to a point where I didn't even blink. A voice stirred me out of my trance.

"Misty! Miiiiisty!" A guys voice called.

It sounded familiar but I couldn't tell who it was, even if I tried because my heart stopped. I couldn't breath. _Oh no oh no. _I thought desperately as the unidentified guy ran over to my desk. I tried breathing again, I inhaled and exhaled trying to calm myself down. _This is a classroom with people present, no one could do nothing here to me._

I glanced around. All of my friends were busy talking. _Oh no why didn't I choose to talk to them instead of finish my work where I would be alone without them. _I thought.

I felt something warm on my shoulder; I froze up. My breath got caught. Scenes of that horrible night replayed in my mind. Tears brimmed my eyes.

"Don't touch me!!" I yelled turning around to face him. I encountered someone I didn't want to see. Ash Ketchum. He was not your average guy. He has black hair and was wearing a black shirt with the words 'Don't Care' splattered on it, and jeans with a pair of sneakers. He was always hounded by his fan girls. They just wouldn't leave him alone.

He seemed taken aback by the action. "What the-" He started raising his volume but stopped as he saw a tear run down my cheek. His expression softened."What's wrong?" He asked.

A memory played once again into my mind. The guy cornering me and pushing me against the wall. The worst part about this is he looks exactly like that man I met about a year ago. I blinked a few times to get rid of the tears. My panic instantly began again when he edged closer to me.

"Get away from me!" I yelled scooting my chair backwards as far away from him as possible."What do you want?" I snapped.

"Why the sudden attitude? One minute you were content finishing your homework and in the next your like this!" He said pointing to indicate my sudden change in mood.

I didn't want to tell him why I was like this. Truth be told I didn't like being like this. I dreamed of just going on dates like a normal sixteen year old girl not having to panic about who I am around. I was scared of guys ever since that dreadful night a year ago. I could picture it just like it was yesterday. Just thinking about it made tears well up in my eyes. I blinked hard to get rid of them. The only person that knew about that ordeal was my best friend, Melody, and she swore not to tell anyone.

"What do you want?" I snapped back again not wanting to tell him the reason behind my sudden change in attitude. I stared him in the eyes. He had the most memorizing brown eyes ever. I just felt like I was getting sucked in and everything seemed so calm, like I had no fear in the world. I shook my head mentally when I found out what I was thinking about. _Snap out of it!_ I ordered myself. He's_ a guy. Who's the same as the one guy from a year ago._

"I just came to tell you that we're partners for the student council fair." He said.

I breathed a sigh. At least it wasn't something else. Then, my eyes widened as I took in what he had just said. _Partners?!_ Oh no, oh no, oh no. This is my worst nightmare. Me partners with _him_?! Maybe this was all a joke. Yeah it's a ll a joke to see how I would react. Yeah that's it. But one look at his serious face and I knew this was anything but a joke. "P-partners?" I asked looking at him."M-m-me and y-you?" I stuttered.

He nodded and then folded his arms."Why is it that bad that you're my partner?" He asked a smirk slightly playing on his lips. When I didn't answer he continued. "They paired us up. So that means from now on we'll be working together." A smile replaced the tiny smirk.

_No!! _My head screamed. _No way!!_ Just then the bell rung so I had an excuse to leave still thinking about what Ash said. _From now on we'll be working together. Working together._ I shook my head to clear my thoughts and hurried to my locker to put my books in. But all I kept hearing is the word _together_. My mind must of have replayed it at least a million times.

I was so out of it that I didn't notice my Melody approaching me. She snapped her finger's in front of my face which cleared my thoughts and brought me back down onto Earth. "Are you okay?" She asked worried looking at me.

"Uh.. yeah." I said taking my books out for my next class.

Melody kept shooting me confused glances while she finished putting her books away."You do know we have student council meeting during 7th period right?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

My eyes widened. Shit! I forgot about that meeting. I quickly put my books away. My mood suddenly changed from being lost in thought to happy and excited. I shut my locker. "Let's go." I said to Melody practically jumping up and down in excitement. I loved student council. It is my favorite activity. We started walking down the halls. But when I got to the door I remembered Ash's words. _"They paired us up. So that means from now on we'll be working together."_ I froze in my tracks.

"Okay now you're really freaking me out, Misty." Melody said."We need to talk after the meeting."

I turned to face her."Can't have do finish some chores."I lied." How about tomorrow for our break?" I asked hoping she wouldn't figure out that I'm lying.

"Fine." She said opening the door. I took in a deep breath at least she didn't suspect anything. _It's okay._ I kept telling myself. _All you have to do is spend 40 minutes with him today. And he can't do nothing because there's people around._

_But what if he does? _I thought worried. I braced myself walking in wondering what's to come.

**A/N II: Okay how does it sound so far? Should I continue? I really like this idea. It's not that hard to write about. Review and tell me if you like it or hate it. Ohh and check out my other story Cerulean Middle School.**

**- Oana**


End file.
